Il va falloir que çà saigne
by seraphine13
Summary: Bloody valentine contest. Que faire pour faire céder Edward? Bella va devoir surmonter ses peurs, car le sang doit couler. "pourvu qu'Alice ne se soit pas trompée...."


Il va falloir que çà saigne

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas **: Il va falloir que çà saigne

**Avocat de la défense** : Seraphine13

**Suspects** : Bella x Edward

**Responsabilité** : Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer !!

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours** : http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody_Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Bonjour, voici ma première fic Twilight (et mon premier lemon), née dans le sang et la souffrance. Toute critique, bonne et mauvaise est donc la bienvenue !! Bonne lecture !!!

***

Fatiguée, voilà le mot qui me définit parfaitement en ce moment. Fatiguée. Mon petit lutin préféré, mon tyran personnel, Alice, pour ne pas la nommer, a passé la matinée avec sa sœur Rosalie à jouer à "refaisons la garde-robe de Bella". Et l'après-midi s'annonce encore pire : après les vêtements, elles ont en tête de voir les accessoires, les sacs, les chaussures (pitié PAS de talons…) et ce qui va être mon dixième cercle de l'enfer : les sous-vêtements.

Si seulement Edward était là. Mais non. Il a été décrété (devinez par qui…) que cette journée serait exclusivement entre filles, et je n'ai de toute façon pas eu le choix : je me suis fait kidnapper, dès mon arrivée à la villa. Mon amoureux n'a rien pu dire. D'ailleurs, c'est de notoriété vampirique : ne JAMAIS contredire Alice, ou il pourrait vous en coûter très cher…et pas seulement au figuré.

Et me voici maintenant, assise à une terrasse en train de manger un banana split, avant de reprendre cette torture qu'est pour moi le shopping. Rien que le dessert de toute manière est une torture. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de commander un truc aussi suggestif. Je sais que je suis frustrée sexuellement avec Edward qui refuse de pousser nos caresses trop loin, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessert composé d'une banane, de deux boules et de chantilly pour me le rappeler.

Frustrée…un autre mot qui me définit en ce moment. Et je ferais n'IMPORTE quoi pour changer cette situation ! Je dois devenir schizophrène. Moi la douce Bella serait prête à tout pour un rapprochement physique significatif avec mon petit ami de vampire. C'est dingue !!!J'entame rageusement ma glace, tout en réfléchissant à des plans d'action, surtout que c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin.

-N'importe quoi, Bella ? Me demande Alice, tandis que Rosalie me regarde avec un large sourire.

Oups. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer là… Je pose la question, tout en redoutant la réponse.

Pourquoi tu me dis çà Alice ?

Je viens d'avoir une vision, me déclare t-elle. Aïe, pourquoi est-il impossible d'avoir une vie privée !!! Si tant est que mon absence de vie intime puisse être considérée comme relevant de la sphère privée. Et si tu veux qu'Edward se bouge, il va falloir que çà saigne.

Que çà saigne ! Je glapis. Alice, tu sais bien que je ne supporte ni la vue ni l'odeur du sang. Rien que d'évoquer cette perspective, ma vue se trouble, ma respiration s'accélère, et je me sens partir. Ce n'est pourtant pas un scoop que le sang me rend malade, ce qui fait toujours rire mes vampires préférés.

Tu es sûre me susurre ma sœur. Surtout si Edward change d'avis …

Que veux-tu dire ? Je me sens revenir à la réalité. Je reprends de la glace pour éviter la crise d'hypoglycémie. J'écoute le diablotin. Le sourire de Rosalie s'élargit. J'ai du louper une grande partie de la conversation, perdue dans les pensées. A moins qu'elles n'aient utilisé leurs sens de vampires pour parler…, je déteste quand Edward et sa famille font çà.

Eh bien voilà ce que j'ai vu…

Au bout de cinq minutes d'explications, et de plusieurs nausées, Alice m'avait, je ne sais pas comment, convaincue. Tant pis pour mon aversion au sang. Il fallait que çà saigne, et foi de Bella, çà allait saigner !

***

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à tout organiser. C'eut au moins le mérite de m'éviter une partie de l'après-midi shopping. Le pauvre Carlisle fut prit d'assaut par ses filles, qui ne lui laissèrent pas le choix quant à nous donner des explications sur ce que nous (je) comptaient faire. A croire qu'elles aussi étaient allées à Harvard faire leur droit ! Il faudrait en effet au moins çà, pour faire céder mon Adonis, admit Carlisle. « Mais fait attention quand même, tu sais ce que tu risques… ». En effet, mais quel plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour lui ?

***

Enfin le 14 février arriva. Edward vint me chercher pour aller au lycée. Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas vu trop grand pour la journée, Alice n'avait pas voulu lâcher le morceau de ce côté-là. Ni pour la journée, ni pour la soirée. En effet, nous étions vendredi, et mon père était à un congrès à Seattle depuis deux jours, autant dire que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour permettre à Edward de réaliser toutes ses trop parfaites fantaisies.

A peine sortit de la voiture, il m'offrit un camélia blanc. Je souris face à une si délicate attention, le rouge me montant aux joues. Cela eut pour effet de le faire sourire, de ce sourire en demi-coin qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres avidement, et l'embrassais avec fougue. Malheureusement, mes hormones d'humaines ne purent lutter avec sa force, et il abrégea ce tendre moment qu'il semblait apprécier, malgré son regard torturé de devoir y mettre prématurément un terme.

-Merci Edward, murmurais-je finalement.

-De rien, dit-il plutôt content de son effet.

Comme il comptait m'emmener quelque part ce soir, je pensais (naïvement) que cette fleur n'était qu'un prélude à notre future sortie. Grossière erreur. Tout d'abord, une fois en classe, je réalisais qu'un papier était enroulé autour de la tige du camélia, avec écrit de sa belle écriture _amour pour la vie, beauté parfaite_ pour expliquer le message de ladite fleur, mais en plus, à chaque heure de la journée, je me retrouvais avec une fleur supplémentaire. Suivirent le camélia rose (_admiration amoureuse_), le dahlia rouge (_notre amour fait mon bonheur_), la digitale (_ardeur mais craintes_) et le freesia (_élégance et grâce_). A midi, l'histoire des fleurs s'était répandue dans tout le lycée, et les filles me regardaient soit avec une lueur romantique dans le regard, soit avec jalousie (dont Lauren faisait bien entendu partie). Les garçons étaient eux plus incrédules. Comme un mec pouvait-il être aussi…romantique ? Çà plaisait aux filles, sérieux ??? Edward en tout cas semblait très fier de lui, tandis que moi j'étais partagée entre un pur bonheur et la peur qu'Edward se fasse surprendre, à poser des fleurs sur mon bureau à vitesse vampirique entre chaque cour.

Je serrais mon Adonis, marquant par là mon territoire, ainsi que le bouquet en composition au fil des heures. Que me réservait-il, il restait encore deux heures de cour. Les possibilités étaient grandes !!

-A quoi penses-tu ? Sa phrase favorite, mon cerveau étant bizarrement imprenable face à son don de lire les pensées. Jasper me regarda à ce moment, ayant une bonne idée de mon état d'esprit. Oups…Foutus dons vampiriques…

-A toutes ces filles que tu as rendues malheureuses.

-Tu es la seule pour moi, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Il inhala, et je le senti frissonner. Ton odeur est divine…

-Ne détourne pas la conversation. Il rigola.

-Je suis la seule à avoir reçu des fleurs, elles doivent se dire que leurs petits copains sont des vrais goujats.

- Je me moque des autres, et s'ils sont mal élevés ce n'est certainement pas ma faute.

-Imagine comme elles doivent être blessées, dis-je avec compassion.

-C'est vrai, conclut-il. Il est l'heure d'aller en classe.

Nous traversâmes les couloirs dans notre bulle, main dans la main, jusqu'à notre prochain cours, qui était biologie. Là, Edward me donna une nouvelle fleur, qu'il avait gardée dans son sac.

-Inutile de regarder, tu auras la dernière à la fin de ton dernier cour. Flûte, je m'étais faite pincée…

Il me tendit une nouvelle fleur, mais je ne la connaissais pas.

-Quelle est cette fleur ?

-Une immortelle. Je me sentis rosir, traitresses de rougeurs… Je dépliais le petit papier autour de la tige et lue _amour éternel_. Je fondis devant tant d'amour. Comment avais-je fais pour mériter tout cela, pourquoi un être si parfait s'intéressait-il à moi ? Jamais je ne comprendrais, malgré ses multiples récriminations me disant combien j'étais parfaite pour lui. Je me mordis la bouche, ma respiration s'accélérant.

-Tu devrais arrêter, m'avertit-il.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De te mordre la lèvre d'une manière aussi indécente. Je rougis derechef. Comment pouvais-je être indécente, moi qui étais d'une maladresse extrême. Si tu continues, non seulement Mike va mourir de jalousie, mais je ne pourrais plus me retenir.

-Te retenir de faire quoi ? Jamais son regard ne m'avait paru aussi dangereux ni aussi ténébreux. J'aurais du avoir peur, mais je me rendis compte que j'adorais çà.

Il se pencha depuis son tabouret, et fit glisser sa mâchoire depuis mon menton jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Car si tu continues, petit chaperon rouge, je t'emporte dans la forêt pour te dévorer. Je frémis, et mordis ma lèvre plus fort. Il réagit immédiatement. Je sentis en effet sa main effleurer délicatement ma jambe, remonter sur la cuisse et s'arrêter sur ma hanche.

-Tu seras ma perte décidément. Me souffla t-il dans le cou. Ma respiration devint hachée, mon corps de la guimauve.

-Et moi que devrais-je dire ?

-Que le cours commence et que Mike est enragé, dit-il avec un sérieux retrouvé. Je me concentrais sur le cours, et hélas pour moi, Mr Banner était là, et débutait un cours sur la reproduction humaine. Frustrée…était bien un mot qui me définissait en ce moment. Mais je repensais à ce soir, et me disais que j'allais bientôt avoir ma revanche, tant pis pour toi Edward, çà va saigner !!!

***

A la fin de la dernière heure de la journée, où j'avais eu volley, Edward m'attendais, nonchalamment appuyé sur sa Volvo. Comment tant de perfection pouvait-elle être rassemblée en un seul être ? Il marcha à ma rencontre, mis genou en terre (Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, tout mon visage devait être rouge), et me tendit une rose rouge _Désir de volupté ou de passion_. Mes oreilles, mon cou, mes épaules avaient aussi du virer au rouge. J'étais morte…mais…cela me montrais aussi qu'Edward serait peut-être plus facile à convaincre ce soir. Ce ne serait peut-être finalement pas aussi compliqué que çà en avait l'air !! Avec un sourire que je voulais coquin, je déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, alors qu'il commençait à conduire. La voiture fit un écart, et intérieurement j'exultais de joie. Je venais de déstabiliser le plus indéstabilisable des vampires, la soirée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux.

Arrivés chez les Cullen, Alice et Rosalie me sortirent de la voiture, tandis qu'Esmée avait la délicatesse de s'occuper de mon bouquet, et de le mettre dans un vase. Je pu me laver seule, mais du moment où je sortis de la douche, deux vampires s'occupèrent de moi en me coiffant de manière élégante je du le reconnaitre, en me maquillant de façon naturelle (merci Alice) et en m'habillant avec les vêtements que nous avions achetés lors de la dernière tort…virée shopping. Au bout de deux heures de "poupée Bella", je fus autorisée à me regarder dans le miroir.

-Rosalie, Alice, merci parvins-je à articuler. J'avais la gorge nouée. Elles avaient réalisé un travail magnifique.

-De rien ma belle, reviens-nous transformée et çà nous suffira !! Je souris à cette pensée. On a mis tout ce qu'il te fallait dans le sac, me dirent-elles en me tendant une pochette coordonnée à ma tenue. Et maintenant, va l'éblouir !! Je rigolais à ce moment.

-C'est plutôt lui qui m'éblouis d'habitude, rétorquais-je.

-Pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est toi qui éblouiras tous les hommes.

-Je n'en veux qu'un.

-ON SAIT !! Dirent-elles en cœur !!

Je descendis les marches, et trouvait Edward en train de discuter avec ses parents et ses frères. Il était magnifique, dans son costume noir, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Il se retourna, et resta bouche bée. Encore déstabilisé ? J'espérais !

-Tu es magnifique.

-Alice et Rosalie en ont tout le mérite.

-Elles ne pouvaient que te rendre encore plus belle que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

-Edward…je ne pu rien dire d'autre, rougissante, et Jasper commençait à gigoté, gêné de par son don par nos sentiments, et Emmet sur le point de dire une bêtise. Heureusement, Rosalie l'en empêcha. Je portais une robe blanche moulante sur le haut du corps, et qui s'évasait ensuite jusqu'à mes genoux. Elle était sans manches, et son décolleté était assez suggestif sans pour autant dévoiler beaucoup de mon anatomie. Alice m'avait cependant affublée de talons haut assortis, et mon manteau était lui aussi blanc et très chaud, pour pallier à ma condition de faible humaine, qui normalement s'achèverait ce soir.

Edward et moi partîmes sous le regard de sa famille, pour une destination qui m'était toujours inconnue.

-Sais-tu pourquoi Alice et Rosalie récitaient l'hymne du lycée en coréen ?

-Non, dis-je alors que je doutais bien du pourquoi du comment. J'eu l'air de le convaincre, ce qui serait une première. Serais-je déjà en train de me transformer, l'expression la faim justifie les moyens serait-elle vraie ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Nous arrivâmes dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, le "Sens divin". Edward m'expliqua en entrant que ce restaurant ce spécialisait dans la cuisine méditerranéenne, ce qui expliqua la présence d'amphores dans la salle. Le majordome nous installa dans une table près de la baie vitrée, et nous eûmes une vue splendide sur les jardins et la piscine. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, et sa lumière créait un jeu fantomatique d'ombres et de lumières, recréé dans la salle par la faible lueur des chandeliers.

Nous parlâmes peu, et Edward tînt ma main durant tout le repas. Je rencontrais des saveurs nouvelles avec une soupe au pistou, de la moussaka (un plat à basse d'aubergines) et du tiramisu. Alors que je mangeais mon dessert, je remarquais que le regard d'Edward était de nouveau noir. Je le regardais avec insistance, il comprit.

-Si tu continues de manger d'une manière aussi indécente, je vais te dévorer. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, récoltant un grognement sourd de sa part. Je frémis tel un chaton face à un dangereux prédateur, et compris que j'allais adorer ce côté sauvage de son être. Il se reprit difficilement, et me demanda d'une voix rauque où je voulais aller, puisque j'avais fini de manger.

-A la clairière. Les filles avaient du terminer de tout installer depuis longtemps.

Le retour à Forks se fit à nouveau dans le silence, mais nous le savourions. Il n'y a rien à dire quand on est heureux, il n'y a qu'à savourer. Edward arrêta la voiture dans le chemin, et je le laisser me prendre dans ses bras, pour me porter à vitesse vampirique à notre clairière, le lieu qui avait vu naître notre couple. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous l'émotion. Edward du croire que j'avais peur, et resserra sa prise. Je me lovais contre lui, appréciant les formes parfaites de son corps, et son odeur envoutante.

Quand nous arrivâmes, il fut surprit de trouver une couverture épaisse étalée en son centre, et des lampions.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Tu m'as offert mes cadeaux. C'est mon tour.

-T'avoir à mes côtés est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Je le fis taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui fit comprendre en le poussant que je voulais qu'il me suive sur la couverture. J'enlevais mon manteau, si tout se déroulais selon la vision d'Alice, je n'en aurais plus jamais besoin.

-Tu n'as pas froid.

-Non, lui répondis-je de manière énigmatique. Ferme les yeux, que je puisse sortir ton cadeau du sac. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il l'entendit, et se plia à mon caprice. J'ouvris mon sac (faites qu'Alice ne se soit pas trompée…), en sortis une lame tranchante, et m'entaillais profondément le poignet. Le sang gicla tout autour, formant une auréole sur la robe. La douleur était terrible, et j'avais l'impression de m'être coupé un tendon, Carlisle m'avait bien mise en garde pourtant. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Edward m'avait attrapé les mains, et confisqué ma lame.

-Bella…Sa voix semblait au supplice, et je voyais qu'il retenait sa respiration.

-C'est pour toi Edward, c'est mon cadeau, ne me le gâche pas.

-Bella…Sa voix faiblissait, allais-je gagner ?

-S'il te plait…suppliais-je. La pression sur mes poignets s'estompa. S'il te plait…il ôta ses mains.

Alors, j'avançais mon poignet, et le portais à sa bouche. Il lécha la blessure, ainsi que le sang qui s'était mit à couler. Je me collais à lui, tandis qu'il me fixait de manière sauvage. Je ramassais la lame, et m'entaillais l'intérieur des jambes. Je l'entendis grogner sa désapprobation, et gémis en retour. Dieu que j'aimais ce bruit, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Ma respiration s'accéléra, tandis que ma robe s'imbibait de mon sang, collant à mon corps, virant au rouge. Edward y enfouit son visage, et je le sentis parcourir de la pointe de la langue les courbes de mon corps ainsi offert. Il remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine, abaissa le haut de la robe pour y avoir un meilleur accès, prit la lame et y fit deux légères entailles. Je sentais mes forces me quitter peut à peut.

-Edward…mon ton était suppliant.

Il arrêta de s'abreuver à mes seins, qu'il caressa alors, tandis que sa tête descendait le long de mon ventre, traçant des sillons brûlant sur son passage. La vie n'animait mon corps qu'aux seuls endroits qu'il touchait, le reste paraissait mort. Je me laissais porter par cette délicieuse spirale de douleur et de bien-être entrelacés, savourant chaque instant comme pouvant être le dernier. Arrivé à l'intérieur de mes jambes, Edward lapa le sang qui s'écoulait, et m'enleva d'un geste vif mon string en dentelle blanche. Il parut grisé par la vision de moi, ainsi offerte à lui, et me pénétra de deux doigts, tandis qu'il continuait de boire à mes artères, sans jamais planter ses dents. Je me cabrais de délice sous la sensation. Cette nuit était magique à tout point de vu. Je sombrais de plus en plus dans le néant de mon plaisir, quand Edward caressa ma joue. Malgré son regard fou, je compris qu'il me demandait mon assentiment. Décidément cet homme (quoi qu'il en pense) était trop parfait pour moi). D'une voix faible, je lui demandais de me prendre. Je sentis son sexe glisser doucement, tendrement en moi, et passer ma résistance virginale. L'odeur sembla le griser encore plus, mais il s'arrêta.

-Continues Edward, ne t'arrête pas…ma voix n'étais plus qu'un murmure. Il ne me restait plus que quelques instants.

Enhardi par ma supplication, Edward entama de lents va-et-vient. Je passais ma main valide sur son dos musclé, et dans ses cheveux, lui indiquant ainsi que tout allait bien. J'essayais aussi de passer mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mais les forces commencèrent à me manquer. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Alice, il me semblait il y a un siècle : _« tu es prête à tout ? » « Oui » « même à mourir ?_ ». Oui, j'étais prête à mourir pour l'homme que j'aimais, je l'avais déjà prouvé, encore aujourd'hui. Alors que nous atteignions l'extase, je jouis puissamment avec mes dernières forces, et je sentis jouir en moi à son tour. Je sentis son souffle froid sur ma nuque, et ses dents s'enfoncer lentement, amoureusement dans ma chair. Le venin s'insinua dans mes veines, et alors que les flammes les plus douloureuses accompagnaient sa marche, et que ma robe était entièrement rouge, mon compagnon d'éternité me demanda pardon.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner Edward, il n'y a que de l'amour.

Et sur mes derniers mots d'humaine, le souffle plus faible qu'une plume, je me laissais errer dans les méandres de mon mal, ma transformation, tandis que les hurlements solitaires d'un loup chantaient d'un air lugubre au clair de lune.


End file.
